One hell of a vacation
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: LEMONS! right from the first chapter! Cullens & Bella go on vacation, when bella and alice are left home alone, and bella wants to do some dirty things to alice, what might happen? Very mature content! Read at your own risk!


_First time writing a story like this, but here you go. Bella and Alice, best friends, Alice isn't a vampire, non of the Cullens are. __**Major lemons**__ here so I recommend anyone too young don't read it, and because of the lemons and theme of the story, everyone will be O.O.C. Enjoy!_

As forks Washington doesn't tend to get hot at all, so Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I decided to take the first flight out to Miami as soon as school ended for summer break.

Today was the first real day of our two week vacation, and everyone but Alice and I had gone to universal studios for the day.

"Come on bella, lets catch some sun!" Alice screamed as she danced into my room, bright and early.

"Alice, let me sleep, its only 11am." I groaned.

"Bella, you can sleep my the pool if you want, I don't give a shit! Just get that sexy bathing suit on that I bought you for your birthday and get your ass out side with in the next five minutes!" She told me as she skipped out of mine and Edwards room.

Me and Edward were together- kind of. Things are difficult right now, but officially, were dating.

I rolled out of bed and stripped out of my pajamas and threw on my bathing suit.

I walked over to the full standing mirror to check it out- I've never had a chance to wear it before. The bra piece of it was black with a designer brand name printed across the nipple area, it was tiny, but made my below average breasts look huge. The bottoms were the same design as the top and again- tiny, showed my whole ass, and barley covered my other end either.

I threw my hair up and walked out the back door to the pool. We were staying at one of alices parents house, they were rich so they had tons of them, all over America. So the pool was private, only alice and I were here.

"Alice will you put sun screen on my back? You know ill burn like toast if you don't." I joked as I tossed her the sun tan lotion.

"sure bells" she laughed

Alice no doubt will be black by the end of the week, and I no doubt will be burnt.

I climbed on to the sun bed, belly down and Alice jumped on top of me and straddled my waist. As she rubbed the lotion all over my back, I started to have dirty thoughts about her. Lately I couldn't help but see her as more then a best friend to me.  
>We've kissed before, made out even, but it was just experimenting, it meant nothing- at the time. Now I would love to do it again, but shes in love with jasper, and I couldn't imagine her loving me.<p>

I pushed her, see what she would do "Would you mind doing my front? I forgot to do it." I teased her.

"No problem bella" She jumped off of me so I could turn over.

She hopped back on and again straddled my hips.

Her wet hands ran over the top of my legs, over my stomach, and got to my boobs.

"Hold on a sec alice, I don't want tan lines, and since no one else is here, you wouldn't mind if I took my bathing suit top off would you?" I asked her playfully.

"deffinatly not, I was just thinking the same thing." She said as she slowly unclasped her bra and threw it on the ground by the pool. Her breasts were amazing, small, but flawless. I pulled mine off too, and I noticed her examining my boobs.

She smiled to her self as she put more lotion on her hands. The palms of her hands crept up to my breasts and her fingers crawled over to my tits. Both of her hands grabbed my boobs hard, and she rubbed my nipple with her thumb. I was wet already. Her head moved closer to my chest and she kissed me on the stomach, and again a little further up, and again closer to my boobs. She looked up at me and I licked my lips and gave her a sexy smile, she took it as a go.

Her lips moved onto my breast and over my nipple, she kissed it, sucked on it, and licked it till it was as wet as I was. Her face moved closer to mine and her perfect soft pink lips finally got to mine and we exchanged kisses. My tounge quickly slipped into her mouth and she bit my lip. Her hands still clutching my naked breast. I ran my hands threw her hair and I could feel her smiling.

As one hand still massaged my breast, her other hand ran down my stomach and she played with the top of my bikini bottoms. I moved my hand from her hair, and ran it down the back of her spine, over her ass, and right between her legs. I rubbed her pussy and I could hear her moans.

Her tiny delicate hands slipped inside my bikini, and she rubbed my wet pussy.

"you're so wet." She moaned into my mouth.

"Fuck me alice, fuck me so damn hard that ill cum everytime I think about it after wards" I told her.

One finger of hers slipped inside as the others played with my labia. She slipped another two fingers inside of me and I moaned.

"You're so fucking tight bells" She whined. Truth is, Edward hadn't even tried to fuck me yet, so I'm glad his sister is.

I vigerously rubbed her pussy more as she slipped her fourth finger inside of me. She pushed them so far into me I thought she would rip me, then she pulled her fingers out, sat up, and licked everyone of her pussy covered fingers.

I flipped her over so I was on top and pulled down her bathing suit so fast she didn't even realise it was off. She seductively smiled at me and I slid my fingers inside myself to tease her. I slipped them in and out fast and hard, and she moved her hand down to her pussy and rubbed her self.

I moaned, load, and quickly slipped my fingers into her. "ouuhh ouch bells" she whined, and whimpered.

I pulled my fingers out and moved my face closer to her pussy. I licked my lips and then licked hers. My tounge played all around her, teasing her, I never put it in.

"put your tounge in me bella, do it, I'm about to cum!" she screamed. _Not yet, _I thought to myself, ill tease her some more. I sucked on her lips, and kissed her legs, and rubbed her some more. She was squirming I knew she was about to orgasm. 

I shoved my tounge inside of her and pushed a couple fingers in there too, my pussy dripping wet aswell.

She screamed and her juices screamed into my mouth. "fucking right bella!" she moaned.

I pushed her legs open and continued as we heard someone yell.

"Alice, Bella you home?" It was rose, _fuck. _


End file.
